Sé uno conmigo
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: <html><head></head>-¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?- Ninguna de las naciones se esperaba eso. No. Que Iván le preguntara a México en medio de aquella reunión estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque, al mexicano no le importaba realmente. [Yaoi] [Viñeta] [México x Rusia] [Ligero América x México.]</html>


N/A: ¡Primer Fic de Hetalia! Amo el anime pero no me animaba a escribir. Me volví amante del RusiaxMéxico y del USAxMéxico. Ambas son geniales, hay que admitirlo pero yo le voy más a Rusia. Alfred ya ha lastimado a México bastante.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos.

Summary: -¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?- Ninguno de los países se esperaban eso. No. Que Ivån le preguntara a México en medio de aquella importante junta estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque, al mexicano no le importaba realmente.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ahora ya no pueden demandarme, perras.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Oh sí, sin yaoi no hay vida.

Nota: A México no le dí nombre. Pueden llamarle como quieran.

Lamento los horrores ortográficos

Al One-Shot -o Viñeta, como quieran decirle-.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre tí.

...

Sinceramente le sorprendía aquello.

Él, la nación mexicana había abierto sus orbes marrónes como platos. Iván le sonreía levemente mientras los otros países huían asustados de aquél ruso. Incluso a Alfred le había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño, negándose a llorar. ¿Él, México, llorando? ¡Eso no era de machos! Estaba confuso. Habían muchas naciones fuertes, ricas, naciones que tenían más que él...

¿...entonces por qué? ¿Por qué?

Él, México, no participaba mucho en las reuniones debido a que sabía que nunca llegaban a nada debido a las tantas discusiones que habían -hablando de E.U.A y Inglaterra-, o por las veces que Francia quería demostrarle a él su Amour. O por que odiaba los dulces de China. O porque odiaba ver a Canadá ser ignorado de nuevo. Por una cosa o por otra. Siempre.

Sin embargo, algunas veces salía rendido a aquellas juntas inútiles porque Alfred le jalaba diciéndo que el héroe debía ayudar a los débiles, sin embargo, sólo hacía que el odio que México sentía por él se incrementara cada vez más.

Así es, México odiaba a Estados Unidos.

Recordó la primera vez que conoció a los demás países. Ese día estaba emocionado, pensando en las millones de posibilidades por hacer amistades y la inminente atracción que había sentido por una nación apenas lo vió. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se fueron al carajo con pasar apenas unos minutos. Todo era aburrido y se dio cuenta de que no le harían caso. Lo ignoraban como a Canadá.

Y con lo que pasó antes de ser quien era ahora. Todos le habían decepcionado. Estados Unidos le arrebató más de la mitad de su territorio, Francia, España habían hechos de las suyas también y eso, eso había marcado al joven Mexicano.

Su relación con los países sólo eran políticos; no solía hablar demaciado a pesar de ser un país fiestero. Él tenía miedo de ser herido de nuevo. Sólo por eso se protegía con aquella máscara de seriedad, esa máscara que cierto ruso se había dedicado a romper y que, con el tiempo lo logró.

México y Rusia se habían hecho amigos.

Claro que, con el tiempo, Iván había comenzado a desarrollar unos confusos sentimientos por el mexicano. No pudo evitarlo, solo había ocurrido como si nada. Se sentía muy bien con el mexicano. El moreno nunca le había temido y sabía bien de la posición de aquel país, sabía el por qué de sus acciones y nunca la recriminaba nada -al menos la mayoría del tiempo-.

Rusia se había enamorado de México.

-¿Qué dijiste...?-preguntó el joven de piel canela, en voz baja. Quería oírlo de nuevo, no podía... no podía asimilarlo.

Rusia aumentó su sonrisa amistosa mostrándose algo...rara. Algunos países temblaban como gelatina ante aquél gesto, pero el mexicano no.

-¿México quiere ser uno con Rusia?-repitió.

El mexicano parpadeó uno, dos veces con sorpresa en su rostro. Había oído bien. Se sonrojó a niveles críticos y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio de ojos violetas, siendo atrapado por aquél joven.

México había estado tantos meses, tantos días enamorado de él. Tanto tiempo esperando aquella pregunta.

Al principio, él había sido crudo con Iván pero, con el tiempo se enamoró, cayó ante sus encantos rusos.

Sus emociones lo traicionaban, sí, pero había podido mantenerse en calma. Él, México, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Claro que tenía miedo. Él había estado enamorado de Alfred antes, incluso en la actualidad lo seguía amando -aunque el odio era mayor- pero el estadounidense se había aprovechado de él, le había hecho sufrir. Le había causado tanto daño que, cuando Jones quiso algo con él, lo mandó a la chingada. El héroe todavía no se rendía con él. Era terco y persistente, justo como él pero no, esa vez no.

México no quería ser herido de nuevo.

Rusia lo arrulló en sus brazos, controlando el gran sonrojo que su rostro daba a ver. Sus extremidades acariciaban el cabello oscuro del mexicano, entreteniéndose con la larga trenza que poseía. A veces se dudaba del sexo de la nación del amante del chile por su estatura y el cabello largo. Una vez Francia se lo preguntó en buen plan y recibió la "Furia Azteca". Estuvo en cama semanas.

Alfred tenía la cara más "WTF?" de todas. México se veía sonriente y sus orbes rubios miraron al cerdo comunista con todo el odio posible. El amante de las hamburgesas lo sabía desde un principio, sabía que México estab coladito por el miembro de la Ex-Unión Soviética pero aún así... aún así...

_"It hurts..._"

-¡México quiere ser uno con Rusia!-responde él, contento. Abrazándose al ruso, le dió un suave beso en la mejilla mientras los demás países estaban como para darse un paro cardiacto.

España cayó desmayado y Bielorrusia fue la siguiente.

Alfred solo suspiró, mirando fijamente a Rusia. Azul y Violeta se encontraron rivales. Aunque America odiara admitirlo, tenía la batalla perdida.

"_Take care of Mexico._"

Con una sonrisa derrotada, cerró los ojos, evitando así ver el beso apasionado entre el mexicano y el ruso para evitar así hacerse más daño aún.

Sabía bien que Rusia cuidaría bien de México. Lo sabía.

La junta terminó y se podía apreciar a un moreno tomado de la mano de Rusia. Iván sonreía ante las anécdotas del mexicano. Ligeramente sonrojado, apretó el agarre.

Muchos no sabían el verdadero significado de aquella frase que había musitado.

_"¿México desea ser novio de Rusia?"_

Nadie sabía que ambos llevaban meses aliados. Y quizás nunca lo harían. Sólo tres personas lo sabían.

México, Rusia y... Estados Unidos de América.

...

¡Tadá! ¿Que les pareció? Trabajé mucho en este One shot. Agh, estoy agotada, y eso que escribí muy poco.

Si les gustó comenten, que si tengo más de 5 reviews haré otro fic de ellos, lo prometo.

ATTE: Karoru Gengar


End file.
